starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Xel'naga tower
:Observation post redirects here. This article is about the xel'naga-crafted observation structure. For the protoss structure, see observatory. |fgcolor= |image=XelNagaTower SC2 Rend1.JPG |imgsize=200px |image2= |imgsize2= |race=Xel'naga |faction=None (capturable) |baseunit= |role=Greatly increases sight range |useguns= |usearmor= |hp= |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor= |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} The xel'naga tower'David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. (formerly '''xel'naga watch tower),Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. also known as an observation post or observatory, is an ancient xel'naga structure.Dustin Browder, Ricardo Torres. 2008-03-12. Gamespot: Dustin Browder Starcraft 2 Interview. Blizzplanet/Gamespot. Accessed 2008-03-13.Frank Pearce, Bob Colayco, Dave 'Fargo' Kosak. 2008-08-21. Blizzard Talks StarCraft II at Leipzig (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-08-23. When activated, the observatory illuminates and crafts itself together into a watch tower.That particular screenshot mentioned shows off a visceral fight between Marauders and Immortals. North of the Immortal, you can also see the new model for the Xel'Naga observatory, though I'd have to say it looks much cooler animated. When it activates, it illuminates and crafts itself together to form a powered watch tower. Karune. 2008-11-19. screen from blizzcast 6, something strange. Battle.net StraCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-19. Game Effect The tower is a neutral structure which grants a greater viewing area to units that occupy it;Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 6) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. it can only be occupied by ground units.Xel'Naga Watch Tower only can be activated by the ground units. Infested Marine can activate the Xel'Naga Watch Tower but Auto-Turret can't. Cyrda. 2009-04-22. Do the nighthawks have true sight? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2009-04-22. Burrowed and flying units cannot activate a watch tower but cloaked units can.No, at the moment burrowed units do not activate Watch Towers. Neither do flying units but invisible units like the Dark Templar or a cloaked Ghost will activate them. Xordiah. 2009-03-23. Watchtower Question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-23. Auto-turrets cannot activate a watchtower. The visual radius is greater than that of an observer. Xel'naga towers do not grant detection.The Xel'Naga Watch Towers do not grant 'detection' of cloaked units, nor does it move around like an Observer. Thus, if that pack of Dark Templars come storming into your base and you have all your probes gathered around that watch tower, it's not going to do you any good... Karune. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16.The Xel'Naga Watch Towers have larger sight range than Observers, but do not offer detection. I definitely wouldn't say they are inferior, as they have crucial uses throughout the game, especially in the earlier tiers. With only a SCV/probe/drone, a player can activate a watch tower, letting you know when the enemy is coming to attack you and with that. This alone, could easily change the outcome of any early skirmish battle that happens. Karune. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16. These are usually placed in strategic areas. A player can quickly tell what an enemy is attacking with, making upcoming battles easier and blunting the effect of rushes. A player attempting a rush is advised to try to hide rush attacks.Does these watch towers mean the end of proxy rushes? :( Nope, it just means you'll have to hide them accordingly. Karune, Muemil. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16. If units from two opposing teams are in control range of a watch tower, neither will have control over it.Karune. 2009-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 48. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-22. Watch towers are highlighted on the mini-map with an eye icon, visible as soon as play starts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Watch towers are selectable structures but have no hit points (like mineral fields and geysers) and have only the "structure" attribute.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. Development The tower was originally a protoss structure conceived by Samwise Didier. It was eventually repurposed into a xel'naga structure.2010-2011, Starcraft 2: Watchtower. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-11 The watch tower could be occupied by the overlord's Slime ability, neutralizing it.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. However, this ability was later removed.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. Achievements Heroes of the Storm Xel'naga towers appear as watchtowers on the "Warhead Junction" map of Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Trivia Towers can randomly spawn with a nameplate for the symbol of Axiom Esports, the team of the late TotalBiscuit, and of INcontroLTV, the twitch.tv channel of the late INcontroL. Images File:XelnagaTower SC2 DevGame4.jpg|Development render File:XelnagaTower SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Development model. File:Xel'NagaTowerSmall SC2-HotS Game1.jpg|Xel'Naga small tower model. File:Xel'NagaTowerSmall SC2-HotS Game2.jpg|Xel'Naga small tower model. File:Xel'NagaTowerSmall SC2-HotS Game3.jpg|Xel'Naga small tower model. XelnagaTowerIncontrol SC1 Game1.png|Xel'Naga tower with the symbol of INcontroL XelnagaTowerTotalBiscuit SC1 Game1.png|Xe'Naga tower with the symbol of TotalBiscuit References pt-br:Torre Xel'Naga Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Xel'naga buildings